A Date, a Dress, a Dance
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: What will Yuki do to get Kel in a dress at the summer ball? Anything within her power! KelDom fluff
1. A Date

"Kel, you _have _to wear a dress! If you don't you'll be the only female there with breeches!" Yukimi was nearly screaming in frustration, cursing Kel's stubbornness to all the Yamani gods she could think of. "You can't go to a ball with a date wearing breeches!"  
  


"Well, at least I'll stand out in a crowd." Kel replied in Yaman, her face set, "Besides, I don't have a date to happily wear a dress for, Yuki, you know as well as I do."  
  


"I don't care! I'll go to Lalasa, I'll go to Lord Raoul, I'll go to anyone, just as long as they can get you to wear a dress to the ball!" Yukimi stormed out of the room and down the hall. 

Kel looked out the door after her and shook her head, a crowd had gathered at the Yamani's fight. She was simply stunned. 'I did it!' she thought happily, flopping down on her bed, 'I beat Yuki, I don't have to wear a dress!' Her glad tidings didn't last long as she saw who Yuki literally dragged back into the room a few minutes later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domitan of Masbolle was confused he had been talking when he found himself being pulled out of his group of friends by a small Yamani lady who he recognized as his cousin's betrothed. "Yuki?" he sputtered, "Where's Neal, what happened?"  
  


"Dom, I'm going to be honest with you, you like Keladry, correct?" her concentrated glare was boring holes into him, he was rapidly turning pale under a new summer tan. He looked around for Kel, not wanting to be overheard. "Do you?" she asked again, more sharply this time, tapping her foot impatiently. Her Yamani calm had been worn down over the course of the afternoon with Kel.  
  


"Well, yes," he responded, lowering his voice, "But quiet, anyone could hear you," he was constantly shifting under her glare; and he had found his shoes very interesting.

"Good, then you can be her date to the ball, and she'll have to wear a dress." Yuki's mood had turned from icy to quite cheerful in a matter of seconds. She was rapidly planning in her head and missed the spark of fear in Dom's eyes; her face had twisted in spite of her suddenly happy outlook. She slid her Yamani mask back into place and assured him, "Don't worry, Dom, I'll make her wear the _nicest_ dress I can find." She smiled evilly before grabbing his arm and pulling him off to Kel's rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Kel, I've solved your problem," Yuki said joyfully, when she returned with Dom in tow.

"What problem? I thought I told you I'm not wearing a dress." Kel said this slowly, as if explaining it to a small child. She looked questioningly at Dom who only grinned and shrugged.

"Have you already forgotten, Kel?" Yuki said slyly, "You said you'd wear a dress happily, _if_ you had a date to the ball."

"And? I still don't have a date, Yuki." Kel was obviously getting nervous, she started to understand why Dom was in her room.

"Well, it seems Sergeant Domitan here doesn't have a date either and was hoping you would accompany him. Weren't you, Dom?" Yuki rounded on Dom and glared at him again, he gulped and nodded quickly. His fear was showing through in his deep blue eyes to Kel. 

'Damn those blue eyes of his,' Kel thought, she said aloud, "Fine, Yuki, you win. I'll wear a dress." She lifted her arms, palms up. Yuki ushered him from the room grinning from ear to ear but Dom heard her mutter darkly as he was pushed out the door, "but I'll make you regret it if you dare make me look bad." Dom had to laugh at that.


	2. A Dress

It had been years, it seemed to Kel, as she stood in the dressing room, suffocating under all the clothing Yuki made her try on. She was locked in a stall in the back of Lalasa's shop, struggling with controlling her temper at the endless frippery. Most she had already discarded, but Yuki always found more to add to the pile. With every dress she tried on Kel's patience wore thinner. Finally she tugged a gown on and stepped out for their inspection.

The room went silent, Keladry turned around. Lalasa and Yukimi, along with the many customers in the shop had stopped what they were doing. "Kel," Yukimi gasped, "that's the dress, you're getting that one." She left no room for argument, turning to the people in the store, asking for their agreement. They all nodded, "You look gorgeous." Lalasa said. 

She had done nothing with her hair, but it didn't matter. Kel stood in her stocking feet, surround by layers of a deep green. The dress was many shades, refusing to stay one for long. Under different lights, the dress would softly glow and shimmer. There were matching green emeralds along the stitching, catching the light and darker green beads softly swaying together at the hem. The color absorbed the green in her hazel eyes and reflected it out. It had a modest cut and sleeves that opened above her elbows to prevent loss of movement. The top was snugly fit but skirts blossomed out from her thin waist to create a large blossom. Kel looked at herself in the mirror, frowning uncertainly. She knew many people this dress would look good on, but Yuki wouldn't hear of it. She was sure that this was the right one.

"Lalasa," Kel said, suddenly unsure of everyone's silence, "this is your creation, it's the thing that's gorgeous, not me." Watching Lalasa shake her head she continued, "Come on, you take orders from court ladies, even the queen Lalasa, there are _tons_ of people prettier than me."

 Kel continued to argue in vain, but the dress was purchased and Yuki walked with Kel back to the palace just in time for supper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"This looks great, I am famished." Kel said as she slid her tray down amongst her friends, her stomach growling in anticipation as they waited for Lord Wyldon to finish the prayer.  

"Well, that's obvious," Merric stated, "you weren't at breakfast, and we missed you at lunch. Where have you been all day?"   
  


"Yuki spent all day convincing me and then made me go out dress shopping for the ball," she muttered darkly. Her friends openly stared. They hadn't seen Kel willingly wear a dress in public since she was a page trying to remind them of her female presence in their midst. "I know," she talked as if they had voiced their confusion, "but I told Yuki the only way I'd go to the ball in a dress was if I had a date, and she somehow threatened Dom to take me." Neal snorted into his pasta, "What's so funny, Meathead?" Kel asked angrily, she took aim and chucked a roll at him. She hit her target directly in the forehead and left a circle of butter to slide into his eyes. No one else dared to make a comment about the upcoming ball for the rest of the meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Kel opened the box the contained her dress. She pulled away stiff tissue paper to reveal folds of the elegant outfit. She was glad Yuki had bought it for her, even if Lalasa took almost nothing for the work. She sighed softly as she ran her fingers over the material, wondering if she could have ever been a court lady. 

She nearly laughed as an image of herself, prim and petite, flashed in her imagination. 'No,' she thought to herself, putting the lid back on, 'I suppose I never would have been happy unless I was fighting, I wouldn't have settled for the convent-it would have driven me mad.' She did laugh when she remembered Dom's bewildered face when he had been pulled into the room. She was glad it was Dom that Yuki had found, not someone else. 'It's not like I have a crush on Dom or anything, he's just good company.' She assured herself halfheartedly as she changed into her nightshirt and pulled the covers under her chin, 'Well, at least I'll have a good time with my friends. That's what matters, right?' a small smile stayed on Kel's face as she slipped off into sleep.


	3. The Preparations

Keladry was just grabbing her glaive and was heading out to the practice courts for a mid-afternoon workout when Yuki let herself in. "Are you ready Kel?" she asked. She had an odd, triumphant look on her face and was carrying what looked to be a very heavy crate, full to the top with face paint.

"N-no, Yuki, please not now!" Kel tried to get past her but the Yamani was firmly blocking her path. She did not want to start getting ready now, the ball was at least two hours away. And who knew what Yuki would unleash on her the one time she had to dress up?

"Yes, Keladry, whether you like it or not. You're getting primped for the ball right now." Kel sighed, openly admitting defeat as Yuki shifted the crate to turn and lock her door. "First, we'll have to wash your hair, curl it later perhaps. Hmm…" Kel couldn't believe it, but her body listened to Yukimi, stripping off her clothes as the bath water arrived, it at least knew that Yukimi wouldn't put up with stubbornness this afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Meanwhile…  
Dom was nervous, too. He was with Neal and many of Kel's friends as they tried to shake him of the fear that was building inside of him.

Well, maybe not.

"Just remember, Dom," Neal said, with a grin, "everyone will be watching."

Merric, not joking like the rest said, "But remember, Masbolle," he had spent time with Dom in Haven and New Hope, "You hurt her in any way, and we'll kill you." The other boys nodded in solemn agreement. 

Dom nodded, eyes wide with understanding, he knew that Kel had friends, all of whom were _very_ protective. She didn't need them though, few had seen Kel in a rage, Dom being one of them, and he figured that if anyone opposed her when she was in such a mood, they would not live to tell the tale. "Trust me, if the Lady Knight doesn't enjoy herself, she'll probably end up being the one to kill me." 

"Well, then she'd spoil our fun, and Lord Raoul's. You know he's like her father and if anything were to ever happen to her," Neal looked around and slid a finger across his throat, demonstrating the consequences.

Dom laughed shakily as he closed the door, 'Gods,' he thought to himself, as the conversation slowly sunk in, 'if I don't do this right, I'm a dead man any way you look at it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There, I think you're done, Kel." Yuki stood back to admire her work.

"Well, it's about time," Kel snapped. Much to her distaste and arguments, she had been sitting in a chair in her dressing room for well over an hour. Under the close scrutiny of Yukimi, Kel was allowed to get up and look at herself in the full mirror in her living room. She gasped when look in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. She could still recognize herself under the face paint, she had to thank Yuki for that, but she seemed... well, _ladylike_. 

The dress looked perfect on her, as it had in Lalasa's shop, but Yukimi had done her hair and makeup. Following Kel's orders, the colors were all soft; nothing bold or dark graced her skin, and the modest colors gave Kel's skin a golden glow. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot, all her hair curling into the center of the bun. She had a small emerald on a chain that hung down to glitter in the light that touched it. Yuki had even managed to shape Kel's nails and cover them with a shiny, clear polish.

She flung herself at her friend saying, "Thank you, Yuki! I love it!"

"See?" the Yamani said, crinkling her eyes in delight, as Kel stooped to hug her friend "I told you this wouldn't be that bad. That hour wasn't a complete waste. And, I have a present for you." She smiled as she pulled out a neatly folded shukusen from the bottom of the crate and handed it to Keladry. "Consider it as an early birthday present," she said with a smile.

Kel opened the fan with a flick. It was made of silk and was a soft green with patterns showing through in gold thread. Kel was near tears, this was just too much. Her Yamani training was just barely holding and she knew Yuki would murder her if she messed up an hour's worth of face paint. Grinning from ear to ear she hugged Yukimi again.

Packing all her stuff back into the box, Yukimi left Kel with a word of warning, "Now, if you show up to the ball with so much as a hair out of place, you will answer to me." Kel struggled with concealed giggles as the girl continued to threaten her. She couldn't help it, Yukimi was a head shorter than herself, but was a force to be reckoned with when she held a glaive in her hand.

After Yukimi left to get ready, Kel sunk onto her bed with a sigh, trying not to think of her friends' teasing she would have to live with for months for showing up in a dress, much less a dress like this.


	4. A Dance

About half an hour later Dom walked to Keladry's door. 'Gods' he prayed to any listening, 'please don't let me screw this up.' He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Kel opened it enough to admit him, keep her body behind the door. He turned to look at her and when he did, "_Goddess_," he breathed, his blue eyes wide as he examined her from head to toe, "Kel you look incredible." 

Kel blushed slightly, "Thanks, Dom. Yuki took long enough." She made a face and continued, "I've been in this room since mid-afternoon basically tied to a chair while she did all this."

"Well then," he said getting up and offering an arm, "by all means, oh fair damsel, let me get you out of this room and we shall attend the ball." Kel laughed at his carefree attitude, took his arm, and they set off down the hall together.

~~~~~~~~~

Kel was amazed as they entered the ballroom. The room was brightly lit, decorations hung from any cranny available. There was a bright crystal chandelier filled with candles gleaming in the middle of the dance floor. The large room was filled with couples dancing, talking, joking, and laughing amongst themselves. Dom smiled at Kel's astonished face and led her over to sit with Neal and Yuki. 

Neal jumped up when they got to the table. "Kel, you look great!" he said as Dom spun her to model the dress. He put on a face that looked completely puzzled, "But remind me again why you're with such bad company?" Dom nearly grinned, he was so happy, not even Neal's humor could change his mood.   
  


"Credit, where credit is due, Neal." she waved a finger in the air, "Yuki's the one who fixed me up. She even bought the dress." Kel told him, pointing at Yuki. the Yamani's only reaction was to crinkle her eyes and pull out her shukusen to cover her face. 

Dom turned his attention back to Kel. 'Gods, she looks good.' he thought to himself. Out loud he asked, "Care to dance with a lowly sergeant, fair lady?" 

"I'm not a lady, by any standards, _Domitan_," she smiled when he shuddered at the use of his full name, "just Kel. But, sure, I guess. I'd love to dance." She smiled as he walked her to the floor. She placed her arms on his shoulders as the band started a tune. 

More than one person noticed the couple on the floor, and many a lady whispered in her lord's ear that "didn't that couple look perfect together?"

'My,' Dom thought pulling her a little closer, 'this feels nice... The way she fits into my arms, how she's smiling at me.' He smiled at his folly but managed to keep step while lost in his own fantasies.

They applauded along with the other couples when the song ended and were about to make their way back to Neal and Yuki when Merric approached and asked for a dance from the Lady Knight. Dom grudgingly gave her up and went to sit next to his cousin. Every time Kel tried to make her way back to Dom a friend would come over and asked her to dance. They were all shocked to see Kel in a dress and wanted to take full advantage of the situation. Finally Lord Raoul came over and took a chair next to Dom.

"What's wrong?" he asked his glum faced sergeant, "Are you in a fight with Kel?" he asked seeing the direction of Dom's glare.

Dom sighed, "No, I'm her date tonight, but every time she comes to sit down again one of her friends comes to ask her for a dance. I never knew that being so nice could get you too many friends." He crossed his arms over his chest when Raoul laughed, "What's so funny?" he asked, letting his bad mood get the better of him.

"You, Dom, you're _jealous_!" Raoul said as he burst out laughing again. Suddenly the realization of this statement hit him, he turned and asked Dom seriously, "You like Kel, sergeant? Beyond friends?" 

Dom shifted in his seat "Well," he began, but Dom was saved from having to answer Raoul when Kel finally made it back. Dom offered his chair, "That's been five dances, Lady Knight. I'll get you a drink, you must be parched." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Dom, I am" she replied. Dom bowed to them both and was off to find refreshments. She turned and grinned at Lord Raoul, they talked about her years as a squire until Dom returned. 

Raoul stood up, making the excuse that he had to find Buri. "Also," he said before leaving, "I have to make an appearance so Jon doesn't think I'm hiding away in my rooms."

"Care to take a walk in the gardens, milady?" Dom asked when they finished their drinks.

"Dom-" she began.

"Oh fairest rose?" 

"Dom," her tone was a warning, "I would love to take a walk with you, when you listen to me and stop calling me a lady." She folded her hands and looked at him.

"Fine," he breathed he defeat out heavily, "_Keladry of Mindelan_, would you like to go on a walk with me on this fine night?"

"Why, yes I would, Dom. Thank you for asking." She smiled once more and took his arm.


	5. The End

"You know, Dom, even if we only got to dance once, I've been having a great time tonight. Thank you so much for this. I never knew that wearing a dress could be fun." Dom just smiled at her, glad to be in her company. They let their minds wander as they walked on in silence.

Kel was trying to think of something to say, but all that she could think of was how good Dom looked. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, not even trying to think now.

'Why is it that not matter how hard I try, I can only think of Kel?' Dom thought to himself.  'With anyone but Kel…" this was a problem Dom had run across a lot lately. 'Anytime I would talk to Kel, I'm tongue-tied like some fool.' He sighed inwardly, thinking of a way he could tell her.

They sauntered in silence for another minute before inspiration struck him, "You know, I'm glad Yuki picked me to be your date tonight, Kel" he said.

Kel blushed a little, "Yes, I don't think I could've had as much fun with anyone but you." Her heart started pumping a little faster as she scolded herself mentally for letting her emotions run wild, 'How long has it been since I lived with Yuki in the Islands?'

"No, Kel, you don't understand." Dom stopped walking, "I think everyone sees what we seem to be ignoring. You see, when Yuki asked me to take you to the dance, she asked me something else."

"Ask what was that, Dom?" Kel asked, fascinated.

"She asked if I liked you." Dom said, moving closer to her and taking hold of her hand.

Hearing this, Kel's heart seemed to jump to her throat, she was almost afraid to ask. "A-and what did you say in response?" 

Dom replied slowly, "Well, I'll try and show you." He was smiling so wide as he pulled her close that Kel blushed even more, Dom wrapped an arm around her waist so that she was scant inches away from him. He put a hand up to her face and looked into her eyes. He waited for her to smile back at him before lowering his head slightly and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put a hand against the back of her hair. They stood like together, oblivious to the world, or the ballroom full of people that they had left behind. When he finally pulled away he whispered softly in her ear, "Do you have any guesses of my answer?" He kissed her again as she blushed.

"You know, Dom, this is all very well," Kel said matter-of-factly when she had finally caught her breath and controlled her fluttering stomach. "But you never asked me how I felt." She looked up and was swallowed into the deep blue of his eyes.

"And how do you feel about me exactly?" he asked, a little unsure now, his eyes we flicking about, looking for anything to put his eyes on but Kel's perfect eyes, figure, or her beautiful, full lips...

She saw the paleness of his face and smiled sweetly at him. This time she kissed him, "Exactly the same way." Kel murmured, she put her hands in his hair and pulled him forward to kiss her again.


End file.
